Historia de un sueño
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Y asi, solo asi, quiero recordarte. Asi, como antes. Asi, adelante. Lo mejor sera irme de ti. Promete que seras feliz. Te amare por siempre. O por lo menos hasta donde alcance la eternidad. Songfic. E&R


**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción es del grupo español "La Oreja de Van Gogh". MISMO TITULO. Chequenla en Youtube

* * *

><p>La tristeza me invadía. Mi vida ya no era mía. Ya no pertenecía a este lugar. Observe la pequeña casa de vivos colores y adornada con hermosas flores. Las cortinas sobre las ventanas ondeaban levemente con el arrullo del viento, al tiempo que un rayo de luz de luna se colaba junto a mí.<p>

Me infiltre, cual intruso en aquel lugar que alguna vez llame "hogar". Porque es lo que había construido a su lado. Un hogar. ¡Un hogar que ahora yo mismo había destruido!

**Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
>no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.<br>Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal.**

Observe a mi ángel, aún no podía creer que está fuese la última vez que tendría para tocarla. Para verla. Para decirle tantas cosas y a la vez, absolutamente nada. Nada. Porque ahora me arrepentía de no haberle dicho "Te amo", antes de partir. Porque me dolía no haberme despedido de "Mi ángel" sin una sonrisa.

Era un intruso que se había colado en la madrugada a sus sueños, para poder contemplarla por última vez. La última vez que se me permitiría verla y estar así de cerca de ella… la última vez que podría ver su bello rostro, enmarcado por su largo y sedoso cabello rubio, ahora desordenado.

**Mañana ni te acordarás,  
>" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.<strong>

¿Por qué había tenido que irme? ¿Por qué no me había limitado a escucharla? ¿Por qué tenía que ganar aquella maldita discusión? ¿De qué me servía ahora? ¿Qué es lo que tanto me empeñaba en demostrar? ….La verdad, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Y es entonces cuando abres lentamente tus preciosos ojos. La tristeza es el sentimiento más palpable en ellos. –Emmett… -pronuncias a medio dormir y con una media sonrisa.

Es entonces cuando me armo de un poquito de valor y me acerco a ti, mi precioso ángel y te susurro. Duerme. Es tan solo un sueño. Mañana al amanecer ni te acordaras…. "sere tan solo un sueño". Y vuelves a cerrar tus ojos azul violeta, cubiertos por la tristeza y el llanto.

**y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.  
>Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.<strong>

Perdona, he entrado sin llamar. No debería ser tan egoísta y debería dejarte continuar. –Pienso mientras contemplo nuestra fotografía y la estancia llena de nuestros recuerdos. Recuerdos que no podre continuar cultivando. Por mi culpa, por mi necedad.

Y si vuelves la mirada al cielo, cuenta te darás que no te olvidare al caer de la noche y la estrella fugaz.

**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**

Quizás no debía haber vuelto. Me duele tanto tenerte cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Pero… ¿Sabes? Soy un ser bastante egoísta y solo…. Yo solo quería darte un beso…. Un ligero roce de tus labios…. Despedirme, nada más. –"Mi pequeño ángel"

**Promete que serás feliz,**

Mereces serlo. Y no seguir amando a un ser tan egoísta como yo. Por favor, Rose. Promete que serás feliz….

**te ponías tan guapa al reír.**

Eres tan hermosa, mi pequeño ángel. Con tu sonrisa de muñeca y piel de porcelana.

**Y así, sólo así,  
>quiero recordarte.<br>así, como antes,  
>así, adelante,<br>así, vida mía,  
>mejor será así.<strong>

Abres los ojos. Está vez me miras fijamente. –"Te amo, Emmett" –susurras débilmente, mientras una traicionera lagrima resbala por tu mejilla y una sonrisa dibuja tu rostro.

-Solo así, mi ángel, solo así quiero recordarte. –Digo sin siquiera pensar. Quiero recordarte al sonreír, al tiempo que cierras tus ojos.

**Ahora debes descansar,  
>deja que te arrope como años atrás.<strong>

Un impulso, una última rutina. Así, solo como si el mañana realmente no existiera, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo pronuncio: "Ahora debes descansar". Me tomas de la mano y sorprendido te he dicho. ¿Puedo arroparte como años atrás?

Sonríes. Quizás piensas que solo es un sueño y te dejas guiar. Y no puedo más que agradecer que tu inconsciente no me rechace.

**¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**

Comienzo una nana. Ni siquiera soy bueno en ella. Es solo que siempre te cante antes de ir a acostar. Tenias tantos miedos por vencer y eso siempre te tranquilizaba.

Me siento frustrado. No podre seguir consolándote y al final seré quien más daño te habrá hecho.

**Tan sólo me dejan venir  
>dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.<strong>

¿La guerra? ¿Qué es la guerra?

Si preguntaras mi definición, te diría que es lo que te arrebata lo que más amas, pues a mí me ha alejado de ti. Ya solo puedo verte en tus sueños, y solo una vez más.

**Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adios al partir.**

Estaba tan enfadado…. Las lagrimas resbalan por mis ojos. ¡Como me arrepiento de no haberme despedido de ti! ¡Como me duele no haberte escuchado una última vez!

**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**

¿Por qué luchaba? Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Estaba en un campo, con inocentes muriendo por mi puño. Fue una bendición para ellos verme morir…. Cuando me marche, solo por está última vez, ahora si, mi vida, la tierra tendrá la paz que le robe….

**yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...**

Yo solo, yo solo quería despedirme de ti, Rose. Solo quería darte un beso…. Verte una vez más. ¡No puedo evitar llorar! ¡Perdí mi vida en una simple lucha, nada más!

Yo solo, quería regresar y decirte "Te amo"

Yo solo quería darte un beso una vez más. Un beso real, sin miedos, dudas o arrepentimientos.

Solo quería verte sonriendo una vez más….

Yo… ¡Yo lo arruine todo! Ahora es cuando entiendo, no existe futuro perfecto. Solo aquel que día a día construyes y ahora ya no estaré más en el tuyo.

**Promete que serás feliz,  
>te ponías tan guapa al reír.<strong>

¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez juntos? Aquella en que la nieve caía sobre el campus de la universidad….

Desde aquella vez no te he podido olvidar.

Eras tan guapa. Tan dulce y tan fuerte a tu manera.

Sonreías y el mismo sol envidiaba tu luz, tu alegría.

**Y así, sólo así,  
>quiero recordarte.<strong>

Con tus cabellos al viento y tu sonrisa angelical.

**Así, como antes,  
>así, adelante,<strong>

Sin mirar atrás y pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue…

**Así, vida mía,  
>ahora te toca a ti,<strong>

Te toca a ti no olvidarme. Y a mi extrañarte.

**Sólo a ti,  
>seguir nuestro viaje.<strong>

¿Podras perdonarme? He sido yo quien ha roto nuestra promesa y es ahora que eres tu sola quien tiene que seguir nuestro viaje. No puedo continuar a tu lado, ni al de nuestro hijo…. ¡Y no puedo evitar llorar por el futuro que he perdido!... Sí tan solo pudiera el tiempo volver y…. pero es imposible.

**Se está haciendo tarde,  
>tendré que marcharme.<br>en unos segundos vas a despertar...**

El amanecer está absorbiendo la oscuridad. ¿La recuerdas, amor? La hora gris. En donde no es día, ni tampoco noche.

No puedo, aunque deseo quedarme.

Me duele marcharme.

¿Por qué ha tenido que ser así?

¿Por qué me habré equivocado?

**Y así, sólo así,  
>quiero recordarte.<strong>

Recordarte solamente con tus sonrisas.

Con tu cabello rubio al viento.

Con la sonrisa encantadora y la alegría reflejada en tus pupilas.

**así, como antes,  
>así, adelante,<br>así, vida mía,  
>mejor será así<strong>

Sin reproches y sin daños.

Así, con la paz, que pese a tus lágrimas reflejan tus rasgos.

Continua viviendo por ambos, amor. Vive lo que yo he dejado ir. Porque no podre volver a verte nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>E&amp;R<strong>

Una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos soñadores ha despertado en su cama. El lado contrario está vacío, pero sabe que él ha estado allí, a su lado.

Ni siquiera cuestiona. Su corazón sangra lentamente y sabe algo que su mente se niega a aceptar.

El ha muerto. ¡La maldita guerra a terminado con su futuro!

-¡Porque! –grita al viento. ¿Por qué?... cuestiona con las lagrimas retenidas y el nudo en la garganta.

Sabe que el ha estado allí. Su perfume inunda el ambiente. Además de estar vestida y haber sentido que alguien secaba con dulzura sus lagrimas.

Y si… tiene una razón para vivir.

Porque aunque sabe que no lo volverá a ver, que él se ha ido, le ha dejado una razón por la cual luchar.

Su tripa apenas visible con cuatro meses de gestación le recuerda que es mejor vivir, seguir adelante sin mirar atrás. Porque su hijo, el fruto de su más grande amor es una buena razón para vivir.

Mientras, al otro lado, sobre el umbral de la puerta un hombre de cabello oscuro rizado dice por última vez adiós a su gran amor…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, me alegra por fin volver a mis orígenes. Culpen a mi insomnio y a la tristeza que me produce está tonada. <strong>

**No me maten, simplemente me dio mucha tristeza cuando oi la canción y no pude, y tampoco quise parar de escribir.**

**Para mayores referencias, Emmett es un soldado y Rose se negaba a que el fuese a la guerra, pero joven e idealista el se marcho. Pero ellos riñeron antes de que el partiera y lo único que desea antes de morir es verla sonreír. **

**No. No vera a su hijo crecer. Y ella deberá "vivir" por ambos.**

**Porque el amor es así. Duele. Pero te hace fuerte.**

¿COMENTARIOS? ¿REVIEWS?

DE ANTE MANO, GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y LOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE PUDIERAN DEJAR.

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**


End file.
